A New Dawn
by HopelesslyIndecisive
Summary: The final battle. Some will live, many will die, and a new dawn rises. Oneshot


Harry looked around the Great Hall. Bodies littered the floor, pools of blood glittered in the moon light. There were only a few left standing. Luna, Neville, and the Creevy brothers were just a few that had lost their lives. Ron and Hermione laid near Voldemort, their hands entwined. Fred looked lost as he gazed down at the lifeless body of George and Harry knew that Fred wouldn't last long with out him. Remus was rocking Tonks lifeless body in his arms. Mr. and Mrs. Weasly looked as though they didn't know what fallen child to attend too; they had lost all but two children. Ginny sat near her parents, her broken leg keeping her from being with her remaining family.

As Harry walked around the room no one seemed to notice him. They were all to shocked by the death they had seen. Almost as quick as it had come, the excitement of Voldemort's death left, leaving death and destruction in its wake. A few people were starting to help those that had survived, but Harry paid no mind to them. His focus was only on one person now.

Flash Back

There was fighting all around them. Voldemort had yet to make his appearance, but his death eaters were enough to keep Harry busy. As he shot a stunner at an unknown appointee he heard a shrill cold laugh echoing from behind him. I So he had arrived /I 

Harry turned to face Voldemort. Somewhere near him a body fell. A pang shot through Harry but he would not acknowledge this death yet, he would not acknowledge the death of his first friend until this battle was over. He didn't know how he knew it had been Ron that had died, all he knew was that if he let the grief overtake him he could never defeat Voldemort.

"Don't waste time grieving over that blood traitor. You'll be visiting him soon enough. Besides he has his mudblood to mourn him. No, wait. That is no longer true, it seems Bellatrix has taken the life of another loved one of yours. You have no friends left Potter, your strength is gone, just give up." Grief over took Harry. For a moment he couldn't see anything but the faces of his friends. He thought he heard the muffled, distant voice of Voldemort yelling the killing curse. Only vaguely realizing what that meant, he waited for death to take him. To reunite him with all those he had lost. But it didn't come.

Coming back to the real world he saw the lifeless face of Peter Pettigrew at his feet, his wizarding debt finally repaid. Harry looked up at Voldemort, finally knowing what would defeat him once and for all. "It ends here Tom, tonight we will finally fulfill that prophecy you just had to bring to life. I destroyed your horcruxes Tom, there will be no coming back from this."

It seemed that a glint of shock and terror passed through Voldemort's eyes, but it only lasted a moment. "You've missed one boy, besides you'll never be able to take down the likes of Lord Voldemort."

"But Tom, I already have, on several occasions. And I didn't miss one, I just haven't quite destroyed the last one yet, I thought you should be at its destruction as well."

It seemed the world ceased to exist except for the two of them. Time slowed as Harry lifted his wand. Thinking of his friends he gazed at Voldemort. "That which you have ignored and distanced yourself from will be your undoing Tom."

"And what is that prattle?"

Building up all his strength and energy Harry uttered one word, "Love." With that Harry channeled all the love he had ever felt, for his friends, for Sirius, for Ginny and made it pour through his wand into Voldemort. A white light shot out and Harry mustered up the strength to say a few last words "Love is the thing that you cannot live with and I cannot live without. So as I destroy you, I destroy your last horcrux as well."

With that Harry faltered. The white stream from his wand ended and both he and Voldemort fell. The fighting ceased around them and all those who were left standing crowded around the two bodies, eager to learn which side had won

End Flash Back

As Harry stared at his lifeless body he knew it was over. His scar had faded, and his eyes were no longer a striking emerald green, but a lifeless pale jade color with a blue rim on the inside. He turned to his friends who were waiting right behind him, as always, the golden trio again reunited. They linked arms and together they walked towards a light that seemed to be calling to them to join the others that had already passed.

Back among the living, people were forced to pick up the pieces. They had no savior to lead them, nor a mentor to help guide them and were forced to find their way on their own. As the last flowers were placed upon on a boy's grave the world took comfort in the fact that he had died to save them and that they were safe. Time would heal the wounds left by this war, and life would go on for those who were left in its wake. A new dawn had come, and with it a world of possibilities.

A/N: So I hope you liked it! This was a response to RavenclawTX's challenge. Please R&R, it only takes a few seconds but the feeling for me lasts the entire day.


End file.
